In The Middle Of Nowhere
by KaelatOTP
Summary: Texas, Mardi 2006. Il faisait chaud, son Audi-80 jaune était tombé en panne au bord d'une route bordée de tournesols.


**_In The Middle Of Nowhere_**

* * *

**_Texas, Mardi 2006. Il faisait chaud, son Audi-80 jaune était tombé en panne au bord d'une route bordée de tournesols. _**

Une sueur froide traversa sa tempe, mais Monsieur Chat n'eut pas besoin de la sentir pour savoir qu'il transpirait. En fait, personne n'avait besoin de voir les auréoles transparentes qui s'étaient dessinées sous leurs aisselles pour le savoir. Le soleil était à son zénith, les objets n'avaient plus d'ombres, le paysage avait pris une teinte flamboyante, et les capots des voitures brillaient comme des bijouteries laissées à l'air libre. Dans la météo, on avait annoncé trente-six degré pour ce Mardi –mais Monsieur Chat, et probablement toute la population du Texas savait que la présentatrice blonde avait eu d'autres chiffres en tête en prononçant cette température. Il y'avait un tourisme à entretenir, ici, et ce n'était pas en annonçant la réelle chaleur ambiante (qui devait avoisiner les 42) que les poches du pays allaient se remplir. De toute façon, qu'on énonce ou non les vrais chiffres au bulletin météo, cela ne changeait rien à la proximité gênante du soleil.

L'odeur de l'essence n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait. Les seules effluves ancrés dans le bon côté de sa mémoire étaient l'arôme chargée du café matinal et la senteur astringente des tournesols des près avoisinants. Et pourtant, son nez en face du capot soulevé de son _Audi-80 jaune_ commençait à apprivoiser cette lourde odeur d'une lenteur réticente. Les mains tenant fermement la gueule ouverte de sa bagnole –soutenue par un bâton qu'il avait ramassé par terre pour l'ériger au milieu des câbles gris–, le félin fixait rageusement cet enchevêtrement complexe de cordages depuis une demi-heure, tout en se maudissant. Aux yeux des passants, il faisait juste bronzette au mauvais endroit.

Cette bagnole, il la connaissait mieux que sa propre personne. D'habitude, il diagnostiquait ses maux mécaniques au premier râle –mais aujourd'hui, après-midi caniculaire d'un Mardi 2006, il avait fallu qu'elle témoigne d'une maladie qu'il n'avait encore jamais étudiée. Moignon et Coin Coin, soit ses passagers arrières, s'étaient plaints d'une fumée charbonneuse répétitivement crachée par le pot d'échappement puis – puis ce fut la misère absolue : les roues avaient commencé à faire des siennes, jusqu'à rendre l'âme au bord de route après un long sifflement strident.

Alors, oui, c'était un Audi-80 jaune (et il aimait le rappeler parce que les possesseurs d'un tel modèle de nos jours se comptent sur les bouts des doigts), quelque chose d'assez vieux et pas très solide. Oui, il l'avait vérifiée à la va vite avant leur départ vers le supermarché parce qu'une certaine grenouille n'arrêtait pas de lui mettre la pression pour un produit ménager… mais ce n'était pas une raison pour accuser ses petits désistements mécaniques ! Sa bijouterie, si peut-il l'appeler son amie, était résistante. Elle avait survécu aux routes enneigées, glissantes, chaudes, détruites, avait surmonté multiples réparations et supporté les bagages les plus lourds… ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, au coin d'une route soumise à un soleil enflammé, qu'elle allait dire son dernier mot !

– Casse-noisettes, et si tu te rendais utile pour une fois et que tu venais souiller tes mains ici, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?!

Ce n'était clairement pas une suggestion, mais personne ne surgit du ventre de la voiture. Monsieur Chat délaissa la clé à mollet qu'il tenait en main –et qui jusque là avait juste servi d'excuse pour montrer aux passants qu'il réparait sa bagnole, non pas prenait un coup de soleil délibéré– et ouvrit violemment la portière arrière. Son bras s'engouffra à l'intérieur, et un cri hystérique résonna aussitôt.

– HEY ! Non mais c'est du viol,S ça !

– Moignon, arrête de pousser, tu écrases Coin-Coin ! Dit une voix aigue.

– Coin ! Approuva douloureusement l'interpellé.

– Et Monsieur Sat, laissez le temps à Moignon de venir !

– Que je lui laisse quoi ?! Je n'suis pas venu le demander en mariage, je lui ai juste demandé de traîner ses noisettes et venir m'aider pour qu'on rentre enfin chez nous, que j'sache ! J'me les brûle, ici !

Moignon ne pointa le bout de son nez que quelques secondes plus tard, comme une princesse sortant de sa carrosserie, et le félin le toisa d'un œil hautain. Il ôta sa casquette (rouge, imprégnée de trois lettres blanches « MCS »), la déposa sur le toit de la voiture et se mit face au capot ouvert. Lorsque ses yeux notèrent le nombre incalculable de câbles gris qui s'offraient à lui, et qui ressortaient de la bâche comme des cercles de flammes, ses prunelles rétrécirent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il y eut une minute de parfait blanc, avant que résonne :

– SKBLBLBLBLBL ! Mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire, moi là dedans ! Je n'suis pas mécano-thérapeute j'vous signale !

– Tu n'touches à rien, tu m'obéis juste quand je te demande de faire un truc, dit le félin pendant qu'il reprit la clé.

– Et pourquoi vous ne demanderiez pas à Coin-Coin au lieu de me faire – ?! Commença l'écureuil, avant de recevoir un coup de poing sur la tête qui enfonça sa casquette sur ses yeux.

– Demander au canard ?! De réparer ma voiture ?! Hors de question !

– Coin ?

– Mais Monsieur Sat, Coin-Coin pourrait vous aider à identifier le problème plus vite ! Renchérit-elle, cette voix qui émanait du siège avant. Il s'y connait en mécanique, hein Coin-Coin ?

Un second Coin valida la question de la grenouille sur un ton affirmatif, mais le chat ne leva pas le nez de là ou il était. Il se contenta de dire en essayant quelques réglages avec sa clé :

– J'ai dit : hors de question qu'un canard répare MA voiture ! Non mais oh… hey le Casse-noisettes, va voir la jauge d'essence !

– La… ? Euh… oui !…

Il n'avait clairement aucune idée de ce quoi il parlait, mais il évita de pousser la colère de son ami et contourna la voiture. Il jeta un regard perdu vers les indicateurs qui avoisinaient le volant, et qui lui étaient visibles depuis la porte ouverte du siège conducteur.

– Euh… zéro ?

La réponse résonna aux oreilles du félin comme une déclaration de guerre, tandis qu'il serra violemment les poings pour ne pas envoyer sa clé sur la tête de l'écureuil.

– Zéro ?! Quoi zéro ?! Mais je t'ai demandé la jauge d'essence, banane ! Pas l'indicateur de vitesse !

– Aaah d'accord ! Bah si vous ne m'expliquez rien non plus… euh bon, alors il y'a deux lettres, et… et je n'sais pas ? J'suis sensé dire quoi, là ?

Encore une fois, le félin dut user de toutes ses ressources de patience pour s'empêcher d'étancher la soif de sa voiture avec le sang de son ami. Il expira bruyamment.

– Vers quelle lettre est inclinée la petite flèche ?!... dit-il avec un tant soit peu de contenance.

– LE E ! Répondit précipitamment Moignon, comme s'il venait tout juste de se trouver une utilité dans ce monde.

– Merde… murmura le félin, totalement crispé devant le capot.

– Alors Monsieur Sat… on se la zoue moins mécanicien, hein ? Hihi…

– Justement, toi qui parle, le têtard, viens nous montrer tes talents surement exceptionnels de mécanicienne ! Je parie que tu n'sais même pas ou est le bidon d'essence !

Kaeloo déglutit, et s'écria : « Pardon ?! Ze vais vous le ramener, moi, votre bidon ! »

La portière avant claqua bruyamment, délivrant une grenouille verte habillée d'un combishort jaune aux fleures noires. La moue boudeuse et les poings serrés, elle fit le tour de la bagnole jusqu'à ouvrir la mâle, sous le regard aussi amusé que brillant du félin. Devant elle, s'étendait des dizaines de bidons remplis d'un liquide tantôt sombre, tantôt rose. Elle fronça les sourcils, et ne put se retenir de demander :

– Euh Monsieur Sat ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a la grenouille, tu ne sais pas différencier un bidon d'essence des autres peut-être ?

– H-Hey ! Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote ! Et c'est quoi ces bidons roses que vous avez ?!

– D'la drogue.

– HEIN ?! S'écrièrent Moignon et Kaeloo à l'unisson, tandis qu'ils avaient relevé la tête à fin de fixer Monsieur Chat.

Le félin soupira en esquissant un mince rictus. Ces deux là finiront par le pousser au bout d'une corde, un jour ou l'autre. Ses amis n'étaient pas spécialement stupides, _hein,_ mais ils manquaient cruellement de sens commun – et de second degré, surtout la grenouille. Contempler leurs visages prendre différentes teintes à ses paroles outrancières était un plaisir immuable, mais Monsieur Chat ne se sentait pas d'humeur à les faire tourner en rond aujourd'hui. La chaleur persistait, l'horizon se couvrait d'une brume sablonneuse, les cigales fredonnaient une stridulation constante et agaçante, et plus aucune voiture ne passait. Il était surement treize-heures, et le chat allait bientôt sentir une fumée lui brûler la queue s'il restait plus longtemps ici.

– Bordel la grenouille, souviens-toi que tu m'as demandé de te ramener des produits de nettoyage !

– Aaaahhh ! Mais – ze ne croyais pas que vous le feriez… et vous n'étiez pas oblizé de ramener des bidons entiers, z'ai zuste demandé une petite bouteille, moi !

– Si parcourir cinquante kilomètres chaque semaine pour une bouteille d'un litre même pas fichue de durer un jour t'enchante, désolé de t'apprendre que ce n'est pas mon truc. Puis au moins avec ça, je suis sûr de ne plus entendre de tes demandes pendant les deux mois à venir ! Bon allez, il vient le bidon ou on campe ici ?

– Roh… quel sossotte celui-là…Marmonna-t-elle en empoignant un bidon noir de ses deux mains. A peine le souleva-t-elle hors de la voiture, qu'il lui tomba des mains. Aieuh ! Mais c'est drôlement lourd !

– Tsss, les minettes, bonnes à rien, j'vous jure ! » Railla Moignon en s'avançant vers son amie, la tête haute. Il ramassa le bidon, puis l'empoigna, sur le point de le soulever… « Dégage baby, j'vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai me –

Un bruit de craquement se fit entendre. Le dos arqué, les jambes pliées et la tête levée, Moignon n'esquissa plus le moindre geste durant plusieurs secondes, les yeux écarquillés en direction du ciel chaud –et le silence régna avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une portière ne claque, et que Coin-Coin n'en sorte pour ramasser son ami dans le même état qu'il l'avait trouvé, à fin de l'allonger silencieusement sur la banquette arrière de la bagnole.

– RAAAAH ! On ne peut rien vous demander, ce n'est pas possible ! Explosa le félin qui jeta rageusement la clé par terre. Bon l'canard, à ton tour, rend toi utile avant que je ne remplisse le réservoir avec le sang d'un de vous trois !

– Coin !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le bidon noir se retrouva aux pattes du chat en un clignement d'yeux. Monsieur Chat darda son ami d'un sourcil arqué, et expira pour ce qui semblait être l'énième fois de ce maudit voyage. Forcément, il avait fallu que le plus détestable des trois (pour lui) soit le plus utile. Toutefois, même si le félin savait que certaines propriétés du canard lui seront éternellement dérangeantes, il n'admettrait jamais que son intelligence et sa débrouillardise étaient l'une des choses qui le poussaient à le considérer différemment des autres –une considération aux portes du respect.

Le bruit d'un liquide versé se fit ouïr dans le silence absolu de la route, et Kaeloo profita de la distraction générale pour contempler l'endroit. La route était longue –très longue– et étroite, de quoi laisser passer de justesse deux véhicules de chaque côté, et elle n'était pas tracée au milieu. Puis, de chaque côté de cette même route, s'étendaient des champs de tournesols à perte de vue. Les fleures centrales oranges étaient à peine visibles, noyées dans le jaune, et l'horizon faillait à dessiner le nombre incalculable de tournesols –alors, il donnait l'illusion que ces champs s'étendaient à l'infini. Aussi loin que le regard pouvait se perdre, le jaune de ces hélianthes épousait le bleu du ciel, rencontre parfaite entre deux nuances douces et apaisantes.

Un vent chaud souffla, et les grands pétales jaunes papillonnèrent à l'unisson, offrant la métaphore d'un immense océan doré traversé de calmes vagues. Et lorsque la grenouille, émerveillée, redressa la tête vers sa gauche, elle constata d'un étonnement frôlant l'étourdissement, que le même portrait se dressait dans la direction opposée : des tournesols égaux en longueur, du jaune qui dominait l'orange, et… et c'est tout. Ce paysage, nonobstant sa majesté et les couleurs qu'il avait à offrir, était composé de peu d'éléments –mais qui accaparaient tout d'même l'attention de par leur étendue : des tournesols jaunes, et un ciel bleu, les deux sans fin. Elle vint même à se demander l'ombre d'une seconde, s'ils ne se seraient pas perdus –parce que tout dans cet endroit laissait penser à un égarement. Le paysage était identique des quatre côtés de la boussole, et la contemplation qu'offrait le silence troublerait facilement les âmes fragiles.

Kaeloo se mit à marcher spontanément vers les champs. Une seule enjambée, et son pied se noya dans la glèbe mûre. La sandale qu'elle portait n'empêchait en rien la terre chatouilleuse de se faufiler entre ses orteils souples, lui procurant un bref frisson.

– Hey la grenouille, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Après tout, la sensation de marcher sur le _soleil_ était trop belle et surtout trop réelle pour se faire nier.

Quand elle tourna la tête vers le félin, ses yeux rouges brillaient de mille lumières, et ce dernier se tut, la dévisageant discrètement. Elle souriait naïvement, et son regard était semblable à celui d'une enfant qui attendait qu'on cède à son manège sournoisement adorable.

– Ze trouve le paysaze magnifique ! Ze n'sais pas ce qui me captive tant, après tout c'est une imaze qu'on voit à saque fois qu'on fait les courses, hihi… (Elle accompagna sa parole d'un rire, et Moignon et Coin-Coin se dardèrent un regard intrigué)… mais auzourd'hui, z'ai vraiment, hum, envie de profiter un peu de cet imprévu qui nous est arrivé en pleine route… voir le bon côté des choses…

Son regard pivota une seconde fois vers les champs jaunes, et Monsieur Chat saisit l'occasion pour s'approcher du siège arrière ouvert. Il allongea son bras sur le toit de la voiture –puis le retira aussitôt tant il était brûlant–, empoigna sa taille de sa main valide et pencha la tête en avant pour susurrer quelque chose à l'écureuil –qui s'était entretemps, miraculeusement remis de sa condition handicapante.

– Tu sens ça, l'casse-noisettes ?

– Ouais, l'essence…

– Non, l'odeur d'une arnaque imminente...

– Regardez ces grands tournesols ! Si zaunes, si longs, si nombreux ! Enchaîna la grenouille en tendant les bras devant elle. Et le ciel, on dirait qu'il n'a zamais été aussi proche de nos têtes ! Ze pense que vous z'avez une idée de ce que ze veux faire, les z'amis… !

– Euh, cueillir des tournesols ? Résonna la voix de Moignon depuis l'intérieur.

– Louer une montgolfière ? Accompagna Monsieur Chat d'un ton faussement incrédule.

– Pas du tout !

Elle les enveloppa une nouvelle fois de son regard passionné, et ils faillirent sursauter à la détermination dont miroitaient ses yeux.

– Ze veux qu'on reste quelques minutes de plus !

– Qu'est-ce que je disais… marmonna le félin à son comparse, qui répondit par son caractéristique tic compulsif. Mais pourquoi faire ?! Il fait limite cinquante degré, je viens de réparer la voiture et la route est complètement vide ! Protesta-t-il à gorge déployée. En plus, ces champs sont la propriété d'autres gens, et passer en garde à vue pendant les quarante-huit heures à venir n'est pas la meilleure idée de l'année…

– Ouais, surtout que dans les prisons, y'a ni ventilo, ni climatiseur… acquiesça puérilement Moignon.

– Mais qui vous a dit que ze voulais m'enfoncer dans les samps ?! Hé, ze n'suis pas bête ! Ze veux zuste qu'on reste quelques minutes debout, à admirer la splendeur de ce qu'on a devant les yeux !

– Unzio, l'exposition à un soleil pareil peut causer des hémorragies nasales, et mon paquet d'mouchoirs est vide depuis le jour ou le Casse-Noisettes a choppé la grippe. Deuxio, rester debout comme des hommes de paille au beau milieu d'une route et finir en viande-hachée sous les roues d'un camion, merci mais sans façon. Troisio –

– Troisio, vos inquiétudes sont complètement débiles et prétextées, Monsieur Sat ! Z'ai zuste demandé à rester quelques minutes ici, ce n'est pas le soleil à décrocher !

– Ça doit faire drôlement mal aux mains, ça aussi… commenta discrètement Moignon.

– Et puis, pour ne pas inquiéter vos petites narines, on pourrait s'asseoir à l'intérieur de la voiture et laisser les portières ouvertes pour admirer tranquillement le paysaze depuis nos sièzes, hein !

– _Troisio,_ continua-t-il fermement comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, tandis que la grenouille croisa les bras, je ne comprends pas ton envie bizarre de contempler ces champs devant lesquels on passe plusieurs fois par semaine. Et en plus, tu le fais un jour de canicule !

– Mais ce zenre de contemplations peut être très bénéfique pour le bien-être mental, Monsieur Sat ! Et ze suis certaine que c'est quelque soze dont vous manquez cruellement, ces derniers temps… pointa-t-elle du doigt en arquant un sourcil joueur.

– Garde ton imitation de Montesquieu pour tes Devine Qui C'est, la grenouille. Le seul truc qui peut me faire du bien en ce jour, c'est retrouver mon transat et mon coin d'ombre !

– Non, non, non Monsieur Sat ! Vos coins d'ombre et votre transat sont la cause de ces énormes cernes que vous avez sous les yeux, et ze ne peux pas vous laisser sombrer dans une telle fainéantise ! Un peu de soleil vous fera du bien aux poils, z'en suis sûre et certaine !

– Mais pas du –

– Monsieur Sat… coupa la grenouille d'un ton avertisseur.

Les protestations du dénommé moururent au fond de sa gorge quand il vit l'allure de la grenouille changer –ses yeux s'injectèrent lentement de sang, et ses bras se tendirent, comme pour canaliser une force qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Il laissa filer un léger gloussement pendant qu'il se massa la nuque. D'habitude, il aurait continué sa petite crise jusqu'à pousser la grenouille au bout du précipice, mais la fatigue musculaire que lui inspirait la canicule et l'ambiance tendue et silencieuse de l'endroit ne l'inclinaient pas à se faire tabasser –et puis, il était le conducteur, ses bras devaient rester en bon état s'il ne voulait pas précipiter leur mort.

En vérité, même Kaeloo cachait derrière sa colère imminente, une claire aversion à l'idée de se transformer –non pas qu'elle ait déjà eu envie de le faire.

La stridulation des cigales perdues dans les champs redoubla d'intensité, signe délateur de l'accroissement perpétuel de la température, et les derniers courants d'air se muèrent dans la chaleur, figeant le décor.

– Pfff… je n'arrive pas à croire que j'vais perdre trente minutes ici !

– Youpi ! Sautilla Kaeloo, avant d'étouffer sa bouche rieuse derrière ses mains. Hihi Monsieur Sat, z'allais zuste vous demander un petit quart d'heure, mais si vous tenez à rester plus longtemps…

– Ah non non non, pas question l'têtard ! Un quart d'heure, et j'y perds !

Le sourire de Kaeloo ne s'effaça pas pour autant. Elle se contenta de faire un clin d'œil à Moignon et Coin-Coin, qui avaient repris leur place sur le siège arrière –elle les avait presque oubliés, ces deux là. Il fallait croire que Monsieur Chat lui demandait beaucoup d'attention et de persuasion –mais quelque part, il finissait toujours par l'écouter et la suivre dans ses idées. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous installés à l'intérieur de la voiture dont les portières furent laissées grandes ouvertes. Monsieur Chat ne put résister le besoin d'activer la climatisation, quand même bien il ne l'allumait jamais pour le trop peu d'air que libérait ses vieilles cavités poussiéreuses, et Kaeloo ne protesta même pas pour lui rappeler l'impact que ça avait sur le climat –ou en lui sortant une phrase tirée d'un documentaire qu'elle avait vaguement compris. Sa conviction à contempler l'endroit ne signifiait pas son insensibilité à la chaleur. Moignon et Coin-Coin ne disaient pas grande chose; assis sur la banquette arrière, l'un martelait sa console et l'autre consumait lentement son avant-dernière boîte de yaourt. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrêtèrent simultanément pour profiter du paysage qui leur était offert, comme l'avait demandé leur aînée. En réalité, jouer à la console, manger du yaourt et lire un journal semblaient des activités qui, pour les trois susnommés, ne prenaient leur sens que quand elles étaient faites dans le confort du foyer familial, là ou chacun retrouvait son petit coin –Moignon sur son lit, Coin-Coin dans le salon, et Monsieur Chat dans le balcon. Cette règle ne s'appliquait pas sur Kaeloo, qui paraissait trouver son confort dans n'importe quel endroit –du moment qu'il était accueillant et qu'il y'avait quelque chose à faire.

Alors, en attendant le moment où ils pourraient revenir à leurs zones de confort, les trois amis contemplèrent le paysage.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le bruit d'une petite collision résonna dans la voiture, et Kaeloo baissa un peu le rétroviseur pour avoir une vue sur ses amis. Elle constata avec étonnement qu'ils s'étaient endormis –leurs têtes s'étaient doucement rapprochées au fur et à mesure que le chuintement des cigales les avait bercés, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne trouvent un juste équilibre, appuyées l'une contre l'autre, permettant à leurs yeux de se fermer dans la plus grande sérénité.

– Ils se sont endormis… murmura-t-elle dans un petit rire attendri qui captiva le regard du chat.

– Hmm…

Puis, l'odeur d'une fumée lourde de toxicités enfreignit ses narines. Elle tourna précipitamment la tête vers son ami, dans l'espoir de ne pas voir ce à quoi elle pensait.

Affalé sur le siège délabré –à moitié allongé, la tête vaguement appuyée sur le dossier, un bras étalé dans le vide, l'air penseur – le félin demeurait là, transpirant la nonchalance. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler la réflexion qui avait emporté son regard dans le vague. Son bras gauche pendait hors de la voiture, et dans sa main, plus précisément entre l'index et le pouce, gisait une cigarette qui exhalait au même rythme que lui une ébène fumée cristalline.

… Et Kaeloo quitta immédiatement sa petite niche d'enchantement.

– Monsieur Sat… Commença-t-elle d'un ton indigné, un minimum chuchoté. Mes mots n'ont donc aucune valeur pour vous ?

– Hun ? Bah si, la preuve : je t'ai acheté le produit que tu m'as demandé.

– Ne me prenez pas pour une sotte, Monsieur Sat. Ze parle de l'obzet que vous tenez dans votre main gausse !

Et comme s'il jouait la comédie, Monsieur Chat, quoique parfaitement conscient de ce dont parlait la grenouille, tourna paresseusement la tête pour fixer sa cigarette.

– Bah, une cigarette. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la cigarette ?

Kaeloo croisa fâcheusement les bras en le dardant d'un œil consterné. Ses yeux pesèrent lourdement sur lui, et le constat de leur belle flamboyance à la nuance rubis s'immisça dans la tête du félin, qui sentit son cœur battre ridiculement plus vite. Aussi, elle se délogea du dossier confortable du siège, lui présentant son torse.

– Elle vous fait du mal ! Monsieur Sat, ze vous croyais plus réfléssi que ça !

– Mais je suis réfléchi, la grenouille ! S'offusqua-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête vers l'avant. C'est toi qui es un peu trop…

Il interrompit sa phrase pour ramener la cigarette à sa bouche une seconde fois, sous le regard profondément outré de son amie qui le dévisageait. Il inspira une bouffée, les yeux toujours autant échoués dans le vague –comme s'il était perdu dans les souvenirs d'un ancien moment–, et expira sur le côté en soupirant son dernier mot :

–… dramatique.

– Dramatique ?... Dramatique ?! Le seul drame dans tout ça, c'est votre santé que vous mettez en péril ! Moi z'essaye de vous sensibiliser à votre bien-être que vous étouffez de vos propre-mains, et vous, vous foncez tout droit dans la bêtise ! De plus, vous ne causez pas du mal qu'à vous : Moignon est encore très zeune, et ze n'ai surtout pas envie qu'il suive vos pas !

– Si tes amis sont si susceptibles, t'as qu'à les tenir à carreaux ! Je suis majeur et vacciné, moi, alors tes morales à deux balles, tu t'les gardes dans un petit pot et tu les ressors le jour ou le casse-noisettes piquera sa crise d'ado !

– Mazeur ?! Eh bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ze n'vois pas de vous la maturité d'un « mazeur » ! Dit-elle en imitant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

– Comment ça, maturité ?! C'est moi qui me charge des courses, de la facture d'électricité, des impôts, et j'en passe ! Je suis aussi le seul à posséder une voiture, donc le seul à pouvoir vous sauver la mise en cas d'urgences ! Et en plus, je –

– Ze n'vous parle pas de ça ! Le coupa-t-elle, tandis qu'elle le vit reprendre une seconde bouffée plus rapide et stressée.

Elle fut sur le point de dire autre chose, mais s'arrêta net en remarquant un détail exceptionnel : la main droite de Monsieur Chat. Elle tremblait. Serrée autour de sa cuisse –comme s'il voulait se calmer–, Kaeloo pouvait tout d'même discerner ces quasi-imperceptibles soubresauts qui la parcouraient. Ses yeux remontèrent une nouvelle fois vers le visage du félin. Il avait tourné la tête vers le paysage, lui offrant l'arrière de son crâne orange zébré de brun.

Oui, elle savait que c'était un sujet difficile pour lui. Elle avait une vue plus ou moins partielle sur les circonstances qui l'avaient mené à devenir esclave des bouteilles vertes et des cigarettes –et elle était peut-être la seule à le savoir–, mais elle devait le sensibiliser. Plus que tout, Kaeloo détestait voir quelqu'un se mettre dans une mauvaise situation et rester les bras croisés. Prévenir et conseiller étaient des notions marquées au fer rouge dans son caractère, et elle ne les vénérait que bien trop pour les ignorer face à un simple caprice de son ami.

– Monsieur Sat… reprit-elle plus calmement. ze sais déza ce que vous faîtes, et ze ne remets pas en cause tous ces efforts que vous avez fait pour nous… tenez, ze vais même vous remercier maintenant, et à la place des autres : Merci Monsieur Sat. Mais…

Le félin lui accorda son attention en daignant la regarder du coin de l'œil, et elle poursuivit après profonde inspiration :

– Ze… ze ne supporte pas vous voir dans un tel état sans rien faire. Tôt ou tard, vous finirez par payer les conséquences de ces cigarettes par votre santé... et ze ne veux pas vous voir vous inflizer du mal de vos propres mains (elle se tut un peu pour prendre compte de ses paroles, puis rajouta précipitamment) ni Moignon, ni Coin-Coin d'ailleurs. Alors oui, vous êtes mazeur et vacciné, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour faire n'importe quoi, même si ce n'est pas illégal !

Les lèvres du félin se séparèrent, sur le point de laisser sortir une défense, mais Kaeloo le devança :

– Vous voir faire ça me rend… coupable. Ce n'est pas seulement vous qui m'faîtes sentir comme ça – mais – quand ze vous vois fumer et boire, quand ze vois Moignon zouer maladivement aux zeux vidéos et sortir des heures sans pointer le bout de ses quenottes, quand ze vois Coin-Coin préférer la compagnie de sa petite-amie et ses yaourts à la notre, ça me rend… aussi coupable. Le fait de vous voir vous adonner à de telles addictions malsaines me laisse penser que vous essayez de combler un vide que moi-même ze n'ai pas su combler…

Elle souffla ces derniers mots dans un soupir apprivoisant le sanglot –et presque aussitôt, elle sentit un regard singulier peser avec insistance sur elle.

– Ze ne peux pas m'empêsser de penser que c'est d'ma faute… (Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un haussement des épaules, tandis que son regard fixa le plafond gris de la voiture, et Monsieur Chat ne parvint plus à détacher ses yeux d'elle) Ze suis celle qui vous a réuni sous le même toit, alors ze suis aussi celle qui devait m'occuper de faire marcher le foyer... et quand ze dis faire marcher le foyer, ze ne parle pas seulement des factures, des impôts, des vivres, tout ça… mais aussi du bonheur, l'ambiance, la bonne-humeur. En fait, z'espérais au fond de moi qu'on devienne amis, confidents, qu'on s'entraide dans les moments difficiles, qu'on arrive à s'entendre malgré la divergence de caractères… mais finalement… (Elle soupira) ze suppose que certaines sozes sont comme qui dirait… invariables. Et imprévisibles.

– Si les choses étaient prévisibles et variables comme tu le souhaitais, l'amitié n'existerait pas la grenouille, répondit-il à la première occasion.

Elle sortit de sa nostalgie pour le regarder, interloquée, et il se contenta de se poser avec un peu plus de confort au fond de son siège. Il ne soutenait plus son regard, préférant contempler les hélianthes qui frissonnaient à sa gauche.

– Alors, laisse-moi d'abord t'enfoncer un p'tit détail dans ton crâne : ces histoires d'addictions malsaines pour lesquelles tu culpabilises, là. N'oublie pas que chacun fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie. Je fumais et buvais bien avant de t'avoir rencontré, et le canard et l'casse-noisettes aussi. Tu ne peux pas sortir les gens de leurs petits mondes par un coup d'baguette. Ensuite, tout le monde prend compte des efforts que tu fais. Alors, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois t'attendre à recevoir un bain d'pieds et un massage tibétain chaque soir que tu rentres de ton boulot, hein, (il lui décrocha un rictus, et ses propres lèvres l'imitèrent sans pouvoir s'en empêcher) mais – tout d'même, chacun de nous te remercie à sa façon. Quand le canard fait l'effort de bouffer la soupe que tu lui prépares, il le fait parce qu'il sait que tu t'es fatiguée à acheter ses ingrédients et la préparer. La même chose avec le rongeur, quand il te propose de mater une de ses séries Z pourries, ou de jouer à un jeu vidéo naze avec lui, c'est sa façon à lui de te remonter le moral quand il te voit triste. Et moi… moi, si je n'prenais pas en considération tes efforts, je n'aurais pas cherché à me trouver un boulot et te laisser respirer un peu. Donc, ne me prends pas pour ton Jean-Guillaume, hein, mais tu fais déjà le nécessaire pour nous.

– Oh… ze croyais que vous aviez trouvé un travail parce que vous vouliez être indépendant ?

_Et voilà. _La particularité de la grenouille, c'est qu'elle retenait toujours,_ toujours,_ la partie de son discours qu'il assumait le moins.

– Ce n'est pas ça ! – enfin si un peu, mais c'est surtout… huff…

Il soupira profondément en prenant bien soin de fermer les yeux, et Kaeloo ne détacha pas son regard de lui. II paraissait nerveux, très nerveux, comme embarqué dans une recherche des mots à dire. Et ça n'était jamais arrivé à Monsieur Chat, ce malaise que de examiner ses mots, du moins, les peser avant d'les dire –elle l'a toujours connu très confident à propos de ses paroles, même les plus hâtives. Il était toujours le premier à répondre et critiquer ses questions –le premier _et_ le meilleur, elle devait l'admettre.

Il reprit soudainement la parole :

– Parce que j'te connaissais bien avant tout ça, l'têtard. Quand on se parlait dehors, que tu me racontais ta bouse de vie et que je t'écoutais déblatérer la plus grosse partie de ton blabla infernal sur ton travail… j'avais pitié d'toi. J'veux dire, t'as toujours été la fille à papa, normal que la vie te mette une claque monumentale. Alors j'ai décidé de t'aider, de te libérer un peu de ce fardeau, et tu as fait de même en m'invitant chez toi. Du donnant-donnant, quoi. Tu m'héberges, j'm'occupe de certaines choses financières, et c'est tout. C'est ça, un vrai colocataire, ce n'est pas comme les deux autres fainéants que tu –

– Ze vous interdis de redire ce terme devant moi !

Il sursauta si brusquement que sa cigarette faillit lui échapper.

– Notre colocation est tout _sauf _du donnant-donnant, et Moignon et Coin-Coin ne sont pas des fainéants ! Contrairement à vous qui avez une vision purement matérialiste et échangiste des relations, moi, ze vois bien plus que les poches des gens ! Votre donnant-donnant ne marche pas avec moi, parce que… parce que tout simplement, ze… (Elle expira profondément, et Monsieur Chat trouva sage de reculer un peu en arrière), ze n'ai zamais demandé à ce qu'on m'aide. Alors oui, ze me plaignais quand z'en avais l'occasion, mais zamais ze ne vous ai demandé de m'aider dans le financement, voilà tout ! D'ailleurs, ça me plaisait de me fatiguer pour vous, parce que vous en valez la peine, tous les trois ! Nous avons partazé des moments, Monsieur Sat. Des moments d'intense complicité ! Nous avons ris, resté silencieux, pleuré par certains moments, crié par d'autres, et– et toutes ces choses que de simples colocataires peuvent touzours rêver de partazer ! Le zour ou ze vous ai accueilli chez moi, ze l'ai fait non pas parce que z'avais pitié de vous parce que – bah, parce que ze ne suis pas Mère Térésa, et ze suis encore moins milliardaire pour ramasser les zens et les inviter chez moi ! Ze l'ai fait parce que ze vous ai compris dès le premier regard ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de comprendre– Moignon et Coin-Coin, ze les considère carrément comme mes petits frères ! Ils sont zeunes, ont besoin de protection, d'un guide, et ze suis prête coûte que coûte à leur fournir tout ce dont ils ont besoin ! Ze me suis engazée à le faire dès le zour ou ze les ai accueillis. Et vous aussi. Ze me suis résolue à faire de vous une meilleure personne, parce que ze suis certaine, et ze n'ai zamais douté une seconde –au contraire, ze deviens un peu plus confiante chaque zour… que vous z'êtes bon à l'intérieur, Monsieur Sat. Alors, non, vous n'êtes pas le père Michel ou le pape de la cathédrale, même loin de là, mais ze suis sûre que vous êtes attentionné. Tout ce qu'il vous faut, c'est de l'affection, un peu d'écoute, un cœur qui vous comprend, une oreille qui vous écoute, et – et ze suis prête à vous fournir tout ça, Monsieur Sat. Et puis, ze ne suis pas la fille à–… Monsieur Sat ? Hé, Monsieur Sat ?! REVENEZ ! »

Il s'était spontanément tiré de la voiture, plus vif qu'une flèche. Ses jambes avaient pris la décision de fuir bien avant que son cerveau ne commette l'erreur de le faire rester en face de ces paroles un peu trop sincères, et de ce visage un peu moins heureux. Ceci dit, il ne fit pas l'erreur de s'égarer; sa voiture était suffisamment proche pour ne pas la perdre de vue –mais aussi suffisamment loin pour ne plus entendre la grenouille. Il s'arrêta, au bord de l'océan jaune, le dos droit et les bras détendus –si détendus que sa cigarette quasi-consumée tomba de sa main à fin de rouler lentement auprès de ses pieds–, et se contenta de contempler l'horizon jaune et bleu d'un regard terne.

« – Hé, Monsieur Sat ! Non mais – c'est vraiment malin de faire courir les zens sous la canicule, hein !

La grenouille s'approchait progressivement de lui à mesure qu'elle déblatérait ces reproches d'une voix haletante. Elle accéléra ses pas, de peur qu'il ne file à nouveau d'entre ses doigts, mais le félin n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, même lorsqu'elle arriva à ses côtés. Il était toujours statufié, le corps détendu et le regard songeur. Kaeloo posa ses mains sur ses hanches en lâchant un souffle éreinté, puis initia d'une voix calme :

– Monsieur Sat, voyons, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de fuir !

Il tourna le regard vers elle, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de dire d'un ton hébété :

– Hein ? De quoi ?

Elle croisa les bras :

– Votre réaction n'était pas très « mature », comme vous prétendiez l'être il y'a un quart d'heure, dit-elle en imitant les parenthèses de ses doigts.

– Ah, tu trouves ? dit-il d'une voix blanche, avant de lâcher un ricanement grave suintant de cynisme. »

« Le voilà qui rejoue l'ignorant pour esquiver la question. Tsss… typique ! », se dit Kaeloo en roulant des yeux. Franchement, qu'avait-elle espéré d'autre ? Certes, elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire une leçon de morale, encore moins lui crier dessus toutes ces choses qu'elle s'était promise de garder dans son fort intérieur. Mais le fait est qu'au final elle s'était emportée, et peut-être avait-elle stupidement attendu quelque chose en retour –mais c'était encore une fois trop demandé.

Un silence particulier s'installa entre eux par la suite. La tension n'était pas retombée. Kaeloo continuait à fixer Monsieur Chat d'un air de reproche, les bras croisés et le menton levé, dans l'attente d'une d'explication, mais c'était peine perdue. Ce dernier ne lui prêtait pas la moindre oreille. Fixés sur les champs jaunes en face d'eux, ses yeux semblaient faire abstraction de sa silhouette. Au bout de quelques secondes, Kaeloo soupira, et suivit son regard. Doucement, elle se détendit, abandonnant sa position de mère fâchée, et se laissa emporter par le paysage comme elle avait voulu le faire en restant ici. La chaleur martyrisait un peu sa tête, mais elle n'en avait qu'à faire – et Monsieur Chat était trop perdu dans le paysage (ou ses pensées) pour avoir chaud. Ça devrait lui permettre de réfléchir, se dit-elle. Elle aussi.

Cette contemplation avait un certain goût, Kaeloo fallait l'admettre. Se retrouver seul à seul avec Monsieur Chat n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle elle avait droit tous les jours. Ce n'était pas spécialement un privilège, surtout quand il passait la moitié du temps à la provoquer, mais mises à part leurs courtes discussions devant la télévision les soirs de vendredis, Kaeloo se retrouvait rarement avec lui pour parler d'un sujet qui concernerait l'un d'eux.

Honnêtement, elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui.

C'était en partie dû à une curiosité puérile de vouloir discerner ce que recelait masque si sarcastique et soi-disant cool qu'il arborait en permanence. C'était le seul membre de la colocation dont elle ne savait presque rien de la vie privée. Elle avait beau tendre l'oreille à ses balbutiements lorsqu'il rentrait de ses soirées arrosées, jamais n'avait-elle pu intercepter la moindre information cohérente. Mais aussi, et surtout, Kaeloo avait déjà énoncé qu'elle était déterminée à faire de Monsieur Chat une meilleure personne, et pour se faire, elle devait d'abord connaître son vécu. Elle était convaincue que la raison de son comportement hargneux résidait dans un élément –ou des éléments– de son passé, mais elle avait aussi trop peur de s'engager avec lui sur un sujet d'une telle sensibilité. Elle appréhendait sa réaction si elle venait à mal choisir ses mots, à lui poser les mauvaises questions au mauvais moment, car elle savait que sa vie passée n'avait pas été rose sous bien des aspects.

Pourtant, on ne peut créer un antidote sans connaître l'origine du virus…

Peut-être était-ce le bon moment. Après tout, ils étaient seuls, dans un endroit inspirant la sérénité et le calme, et pour une fois, il lui semblait détendu. Kaeloo tenta donc une approche.

« – Ehm, Monsieur Sat ?

– Huh ?

Il se tourna légèrement vers elle, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Kaeloo baissa les yeux vers ses mains qu'elle frottait inconsciemment, puis se pinça les lèvres en disant :

– Euh, Monsieur Sat, ze peux vous poser une question ?

Il ne lui répondit rien. En revanche, il continua à la fixer d'un œil presque ennuyé :

– C'est à propos de votre passé. Z'aimerais savoir –

– Pourquoi tu cherches dans mon passé ? Coupa-t-il promptement en serrant les poings.

– Ben, pour vous connaître… ze m'aperçois que vous êtes le seul dont ze ne connais rien, dit-il d'une petite voix.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître qui j'étais pour savoir qui je suis, la grenouille. Et puis, tu as déjà les grandes lignes, le reste n'est pas important.

– Zustement ! Z'ai besoin de savoir le reste pour comprendre pourquoi vous êtes si renfermé et vous venir en ai–

– Unzio, je n'ai pas encore contacté le neuf-cent-onze pour réclamer tes services psychiatriques, merci quand même pour l'offre, rembarra-t-il en détournant le regard. Deuzio, tu as envie de savoir le reste non pas pour m'aider mais pour étancher ta soif de curiosité, fais pas semblant. Troisio… troisio, fiche moi la paix, le têtard.

Kaeloo prit carrément deux pas en arrière. D'accord, il n'aurait certainement pas fait tomber un canapé et une chaise du ciel pour les y installer tous les deux et commencer à raconter sa vie… mais de là à la renier avec tant de fermeté ! Une réaction d'une telle… paranoïa, était ce qu'elle avait appréhendé de moins.

Malgré cela, la grenouille reprit bien vite ses esprits et exprima un regard déterminé. Elle ne le réalisait peut-être pas, mais l'envie d'aider le chat se muait discrètement en une curiosité presque malsaine d'en savoir tout simplement plus, exactement comme l'avait prédit ce dernier. Que pouvait-il cacher de si terrible ?! Son passé était-il si… obscur que ça ?! Kaeloo doutait qu'il en rajoutait la couche pour préserver son côté mystérieux. Mais ça ne marchera pas avec elle !

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'avança vers lui les poings serrés, le regard ferme telle une juge, jusqu'à avoir le torse collé à son dos, ce à quoi elle le sentit tressaillir.

– Oh que non, Monsieur Sat ! Z'ai fait le serment de vous aider, et vous savez très bien que ze tiens touzours mes engazements ! Dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. Allons, reprit-elle d'un ton plus calme, qu'est-ce qui vous empêsse à ce point de me faire confiance ?! »

… Le chat resta muet quelques secondes, en fixant la grenouille par-dessus son épaule. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir, sa tête commençait à le faire souffrir… et il ne savait qui était à blâmer pour ce mal : la canicule, le sujet dont ils parlaient, ou la grenouille et le fait qu'il pouvait littéralement sentir les incurves de son torse froid contre son dos chaud. Quoiqu'il en soit, il aura certainement besoin d'une deuxième cigarette pour la route.

« – Je n'sais pas.

– Vous n'savez pas ?

– Je n'sais pas, Kaeloo.

« Kaeloo ». Il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Ça faisait combien de temps, qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée par son prénom ?

– C'est comme si je te demandais pourquoi tu m'as crié dessus toute à l'heure alors que je cherchais à te réconforter. Ça n'a pas de sens !

Et le revoilà.

– Ze ne vous ai pas « crié » dessus, d'abord, dit-elle avec la gestuelle. Z'ai zuste corrizé votre vision terriblement limitée des sozes ! Et puis, ze vois très bien ou vous voulez en venir Monsieur Sat : vous essayez de sanzer de suzet ! Mais ça ne prendra pas avec moi, parce que ze vous connais ! HAH !

– Ah bah regarde, tu viens de le dire toi-même : tu me connais ! Tu vois, quand tu veux bien réfléchir ! Alors c'est bon, c'est réglé, on peut retourner dans la voiture et rentrer ?

– Non mais - Arrêtez de zouer avec les mots, vous m'agacez ! Moi, z'essaye sincèrement de vous aider, et vous, vous ne faîtes pas le moindre effort ! Cria-t-elle, à bout de patience.

– Bon, vu qu'il faut se répéter dans cette chienne de vie : je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, répondit-il d'un ton contrastant au sien en roulant des yeux.

– Et moi, z'insiste ! »

A ce moment, il se retourna, souhaitant lui offrir son regard de négociation le plus persuadant, mais il finit par être gauchement déboussolé en constatant que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à des millimètres comptables l'un de l'autre.

– Euh… et moi aussi, j'insiste sur le contraire !

Bon sang. Au diable cette grenouille, ses yeux rubis (trop) séduisants et sa détermination à faire fondre le bétail de cette route. Si les circonstances avaient été meilleures, Monsieur Chat aurait peut-être songé à faire exprès de trébucher sur elle à fin de la faire tomber par terre –elle supporterait la chaleur du goudron vu que c'est un animal à sang froid–, et laisser leurs lèvres se –

« – HE !

– Qu'est-ce –»

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'achever sa phrase ou de comprendre quoique ce soit, Monsieur Chat se sentit brutalement propulsé en arrière, à quelques mètres de là ou il était. Il ferma hâtivement les yeux durant la chute qui ne fut pas tendre, tandis qu'il entendit vaguement le grondement assourdissant d'un camion. Toutefois, il les rouvrit brutalement en croyant comprendre ce qui se venait de se passer, et se mit aussitôt à chercher la grenouille dans l'épaisse fumée qui s'était échappée du véhicule. Il s'écria : « KAELOO ! »

Durant une seconde, une seule et horrible seconde pendant laquelle son cœur cessa de battre et son regard se figea, il s'imaginait voir les petits morceaux déchiquetés de ce qui avait été toute à l'heure sa grenouille, éparpillés sur la route, tandis que certains de ses restes ensanglantés seraient toujours coincés entre les roues du camion qui l'aurait percutée de plein fouet, et qui partirait au loin sans se rendre compte de rien...

Il se mit immédiatement sur pattes, s'enfonçant dans le brouillard noir à la recherche aveugle d'une silhouette, n'importe quoi, mais ne trouva rien.

« Monsieur… Sat –»

Kaeloo toussa bruyamment. Elle avait eu très peu de temps pour réagir, et s'était jetée sur le félin avec tant de puissance qu'elle avait carrément foncé dans les champs de tournesol, plus loin que lui. Le camion avait chargé à toute vitesse sur le bord de route ou ils étaient debout, et visiblement, son conducteur était sonné par la canicule… car de là à ne pas remarquer deux personnes, la grenouille n'était pas très loin de l'accuser de tentative de -!

« AH ! »

Une silhouette vint se jeter à ses côtés avec tant de rapidité qu'elle faillit retomber, elle qui venait à peine de se stabiliser sur un genou. A ses côtés, un Monsieur Chat aux yeux étrangement humides, et aux traits aussi terriblement inquiets que soulagés.

« – Argh Monsieur Sat… vous allez bien… ?

– Stupide têtard, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?! Dit-il d'une voix inhabituellement étouffée.

– Hein ? M'enfin… »

Elle consentit à s'allonger sur la glèbe, la tête à quelques centimètres seulement de la première rangée de tournesols. Le bruit assourdissant, la rapidité étourdissante dont elle avait bougé, la chaleur et la fumée… tout cela l'avait un peu étourdie. La tête de Monsieur Chat était perchée au dessus de la sienne, dissimulant une bonne partie du ciel de sa vision. La douleur cuisante qui lacérait verticalement son dos commençait à se faire sentir –il avait rasé une bonne partie du goudron brûlant durant sa chute, et son pelage devait certainement être poussiéreux–, mais il y prêtait difficilement attention. Les images qu'il avait eues en tête avant de voir la grenouille lui revenaient, et la peur qu'elles aient inspirée avec…

Il avait juste besoin d'un moment, une simple minute pour constater que rien n'était arrivé à Kaeloo. Lorsque cela fut fait, il toussa, se remettant de cet intérêt qui ne lui ressemblait guère, et entreprit de se plaindre en fixant l'horizon d'où avait fugué le camion :

« – Argh, si seulement j'avais eu le réflexe de voir son numéro d'immatriculation…

– Chtt Monsieur Sat… dit une voix éreintée juste en dessous de lui.

– Il aurait pu y laisser deux vies, ce chauffard ! Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui chercher la moindre excuse à cause de la chaleur et tout ça, hein !

– Monsieur Sat !...

– Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai mémorisé la forme de sa camionnette. Si un jour il a le malheur de croiser mon chemin, je promets, des mes propres mains, de lui arracher ses -

– MONSIEUR SAT !

– Quoi ?

– Taisez-vous… »

Le félin consentit, non pas pour lui obéir, mais parce qu'elle venait de fermer les yeux et qu'il voulait en profiter pour la… hum, observer. Il devrait la remercier, aussi. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, au péril de la sienne.

Il remarqua que leurs mains étaient proches, toutes deux posées sur terre. Il ne lui suffirait que d'un petit geste discret et graduel pour parvenir à la prendre dans la sienne… et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit, quoique avec un peu plus d'hésitation qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ils restèrent ainsi, mains liées, durant quelques minutes que le félin savoura en avalant plusieurs fois sa salive, et contre toute attente la grenouille ne réalisa rien. De toute façon, elle devait être perdue quelque part entre l'inconscience et la conscience.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que Kaeloo daigna enfin s'asseoir, les jambes étendues par terre et les pieds dépassant du bord de route. Monsieur Chat la suivit, tout en prenant attention à ne pas détacher leurs mains. Il se racla la gorge :

« – Toute à l'heure…

– Vous êtes vraiment oblizé de tout gâsser, hein ? Dit-elle, fatiguée.

– Hé, laisse-moi finir, veux-tu ! Donc, je disais que… un jour, peut-être, je te raconterai.

Il sentit le poids d'un regard sur sa personne, et il fut quasiment certain que la sécheresse de la terre sous sa main n'égalait en rien celle de sa bouche.

– C'est vrai, Monsieur Sat ?! Ça veut dire que vous me faîtes confiance ?! dit-elle avec un ton si enthousiaste qu'on aurait démenti l'avoir vue léthargique il y'a quelques secondes.

– Pff, stupide grenouille. Si je n'te faisais pas confiance, je n'habiterai pas chez toi, si ?

Quoique s'ils avaient été deux parfaits inconnus et qu'elle venait à le toiser d'un regard pareil, même par accident, il aurait été prêt à lui dévouer corps et âme comme un soldat et sans réfléchir.

– Ohh, merci Monsieur Sat ! Et vous pouvez comporter sur moi pour vous faire tirer les vers du bout du nez, tee-he-he, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton légèrement taquin, avant de rayonner de cette naturelle joie de vivre qui la personnifiait.

Monsieur Chat quant à lui, se sentait déraper. Il avait l'impression que son âme se dissociait de son corps, chassée de force par l'ésotérisme de ces deux perles rubis –et son corps, maintenant libre des commandements restrictifs de son âme, pouvait enfin se satisfaire. Aussi, il pivota légèrement son torse vers la grenouille, et porta sa main valide à sa joue droite, le cœur plus véloce qu'une étoile filante. La rainette eut un léger mouvement de recul, plus surpris que déconcerté, mais rien de décevant n'en vint. Elle braqua les yeux sur sa main –d'une telle innocence. Puis sur lui, sur son ''ami''.

Ce même ami qui la dévisageait d'une telle… précaution, comme s'il venait de mettre la main sur le premier des trésors.

Et quelque part, camouflés par la hauteur des tournesols volumineux, assis au milieu de nulle part, Kaeloo sentit qu'elle tenait enfin cette chose qu'elle avait tant cherchée chez Monsieur Chat. Elle était là –dans le repos inoffensif de ses moustaches et ses oreilles, la curieuse roseur de ses joues, et la douceur exubérante et peu caractéristique de ses yeux. C'était carrément ironique. Elle s'était acharnée depuis son arrivée au foyer à faire ressortir « ce » côté qu'elle savait enfui dans les profondeurs de son âme, déchaînant la manière douce –le forcer à mettre la table, lire un conte de fées à Moignon, acheter des yaourts à Coin-Coin– comme la manière forte, mais rien n'avait jamais eu un effet permanent. Le félin avait toujours été… unique. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait le traiter pareillement aux autres : il était carrément son ainé, après tout. Il était aussi son confident de premier rang, quelqu'un qui lui avait fait voir le monde à travers des jumelles différentes de ceux qu'elle avait toujours possédées. Chacun d'eux avait une vision distincte des choses. Là où elle voyait verre à moitié rempli, lui, le voyait à moitié vide –mais au final, ils contemplaient le même verre. Là ou elle pensait au lever du soleil avec impatience, lui, guettait son coucher –et en fin de compte, ils attendaient la même chose. Ils étaient deux faces de la même pièce.

Et là, il lui avait suffi de rire pour l'obtenir –lui, tout entier. Il était encore trop tôt pour s'écrier victoire. Le chemin qu'ils avaient à parcourir était long, parsemé de disputes et de différents, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'ils rencontreraient un obstacle, que les choses deviendraient un peu plus difficiles à supporter, Kaeloo puiserait son courage et sa volonté d'avancer de ce même visage devant elle.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, tandis qu'elle entama une contemplation curieuse de la silhouette de son ami, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait –et quelque part, c'était vrai. Les rayons solaires se mariaient avec l'orange de son pelage, lui donnant une teinte dorée plus éblouissante que le capot de leur voiture. Il rayonnait tellement que Kaeloo dut plisser des yeux pour le voir plus nettement.

Il brillait, oui, il brillait comme le soleil. Il avait les couleurs d'un hélianthe –orange et jaune. Il résumait à lui seul, le paysage qui les encadrait –non, il était encore plus beau que ces champs infinis.

Alors elle se laissa aller, rougissant un peu tandis qu'elle pencha la tête à fin de profiter un peu plus de son contact si rare –et un doux sourire vint agrémenter son visage.

Et Monsieur se crut l'homme le plus prospère du monde.

Il ne percevait plus la route, ni la voiture, ni les tournesols, ni même le ciel. Il ne voyait qu'elle, et il aurait tout donné pour que le monde autour d'eux s'écroule, parce que tout était si ostentatoire à côté de « ça ». De ce visage, qu'il voulait s'approprier égoïstement, confiner en sa mémoire dans l'espoir qu'il chasse les ténèbres s'y étant nichées. Le posséder et l'avoir, tout simplement. Le temps d'une réflexion, il songea à aller de l'avant et esquisser CE geste qui confirmerait sa convoitise la plus languie, et qu'il avait déjà imité maintes fois dans ses rêves les plus affriolants, mais le contentement qui le noyait et la mince peur de tout gâcher l'en prévinrent. Ils avaient le temps.

Ce qu'ils avaient maintenant était déjà une confirmation en soit.


End file.
